Of Flowers and Turtles in the Night
by AnimeDreama
Summary: Two sets of twins, who are all sisters haven't got the best family life: and they're extremely good at martial arts: one of the sisters meets the Turtles... and everythings becomes all messed up, or is it for the better? Rating K , but may change.
1. Chapter 1

Hi, I'm AnimeDreama, and this is my first story... I own nothing, unfortunately.

Please comment on what you think, and maybe some ideas would be helpful as well.

* * *

**Preface**

It wasn't the _best day_ to be out walking on the streets, so sue her! She was in a walking mood, and of course it _just_ _had_ _to_ _be_ raining when she decided to go for a walk and she was one stubborn bitch, and she was _too_ proud to let _a little_ rain stop her. Alright, so it wasn't raining a _little_, but that was beside the point.

Sighing, Roseanne stared up at the downpour of the ice-cold rain, numb to everything around her. Her mother and father were playing _'you-are-not-the-favourite-child'_ game with her again, and had kicked her out of the house with nothing but what she had on her at the moment, which just happened to be her school bag and her favourite clothes which were currently being soaked through by the rain she was currently drenched in.

Ah, and there was that repetitive thing she did whenever she was angry. She would go over the situation that made her angry or whatever was currently happening to her that made her ticked off, and build up the rage until she inevitably exploded, which she was told, was _never _a pretty sight.

"Hey pretty thing, what are you doing out here all alone?" a rather disgusting voice asked suddenly, and she scolded herself for not paying attention to her surroundings.

Turning, Roseanne kept her eyes on the ground, before she slowly tilted her head up to glare into the eyes of a gang member, with a weird ugly chicken on his bicep.

Wait...

It looked a bit like a dragon...

How _original_...

"You picked the wrong night to pick on me" Roseanne drawled, and without warning, she tackled the guy to the floor.

She leapt up and punched one oncoming gang member in the stomach before she ducked under another's punch, and sussed the situation quickly as the Purple Dragons backed off for a bit, getting the fact that she was more than a match for them. However, Roseanne tensed as she realised that these men seemed to have other things in mind, from what she gathered from their lustful stares, and she cursed herself for getting caught in the rain, causing her clothes to cling to her body and leaving only so much for the imagination.

Roseanne sussed out an escape plan, and rushed towards two weaker-looking members of the Purple Dragons, and using a chair that was there, she used it as a spring-board, and leapt into the air, using their shoulders to spring herself further away from them, thanking her lucky stars that she had decided to take martial arts as a hobby, before bolting off. She may want to beat these guys to a bloody pulp, but the matter of the fact was, was that males were stronger than females physically, which did nothing but proceed to spark her anger further as she ran, hearing the footsteps of the other gang members behind her.

As she ran, she suddenly found herself falling.

**BANG**!

"_OUCH_!"

Spitting out god-knows-what and it sure tasted nasty, and she forced herself not to hurl. She pushed her upper body up and saw that she had fallen down an open manhole cover, and there were four...

"You've gotta be kiddin' me" she deadpanned as she took in the four figures before her, who just so happened to be green, bald, three-fingered, two toed and had shells on their backs.

"First I'm kicked out, get rained on, and chased by leaches on two legs, fall down a bloody man-hole, taste shit, and find four_ bloody mutated Turtles_ out of something from a science fiction film-

"This is so..."

"_Typical!"_

With that, she promptly fainted.

"Well, what'd we do now?"

"Can we keep her?"

* * *

Splinter was meditating in the lounge room for once, while his sons were out for a run around the sewers to burn off some of their ever-present energy; Michelangelo in particular.

It was one of those rare occasions when he was actually able to have some piece and quiet and have some time to himself. He loved his sons, he really did: but there was only so much that a single father could handle: even if said single father was a mutant rat from Japan.

"Master Splinter!" he heard the voice of his oldest son, Leonardo call him, and Splinter opened his eyes to look up at his sons, who appeared as suddenly as they had disappeared. He sighed to himself, at the sudden loss of his peace, but his eyes instantly narrowed on the girl that was being carried by his more hot-headed son: Raphael.

"What happened, my sons?" Splinter asked, almost knowing the answer already.

"We found her running from Purple Dragons" Leonardo said in his business-tone, the one he used whenever he recounted his and his brothers trips outside the lair.

"She fell through an open manhole cover" Raphael added, shifting the teen in his arms, and headed towards the lounge where he placed her down, and she almost immediately rolled so that her back faced the couch and she was curled inwards slightly on her side.

Master Splinter took in a few bruises that were forming on her hands, and frowned. "She fought with the Purple Dragons?" he asked.

"Yeah" Donatello, his more intellectually-inclined son replied, frowning as he crouched beside the teen, and gingerly looked over her knuckles. "But she hasn't broken any bones. She's just caused minor bruising. It will go down in time."

"She got lucky" Leonardo said, frowning thoughtfully down at the teen.

"From the way I saw it, she had a plan" Raphael said gruffly, his tone thoughtful.

"Yeah! This dudette was awesomely radical in that fight! She even sussed out an escape plan!" Michelangelo exclaimed.

Splinter frowned, "Let her rest, Michelangelo. We will all take turns to see when she wakes up."

"Yes Master Splinter" the four replied in unison.

* * *

Lilyanna, Jasanne and Lavanne all stared out the window of the attic into the rain; all waiting for their oldest sibling; even though Lilyanna was Roseanne's twin. Tensions had risen high in the household; and it had gotten worser over the years.

The three of them stood waiting side-by-side; a frown marring their beautiful faces as they felt trouble brewing in the air.

Something was wrong.

* * *

End!

Thoughts?

Comments?

Please review and tell me what you thought.

Roseanne and Lilyanna (born January), Jasanne and Lavanne (born December)

(Roseanne and Lilyanna are fraternal twins born in January, and Jasanne and Lavanne are fraternal borns in the same year, but at the end in Decemeber)

Roseanne: usually pronounced as ROZ-ann

Lillyanna: usually pronounced as Lilly-ann-ah

Jasanne: usually pronouned as JAZ-ann

Lavanne: usually pronounced as LAV-ann

Just in case you were wondering how they were pronounced :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Hey those lovely reader's who've read this story :D Thanks for waiting. Boy it's been ages. I have to get back into writing, but between all my computer's and external harddrives not cooperating... Let's just say I'm getting quite peeved with human technology! But, all's well that ends well. Next to my difficulties with computers, I'm also at work five days a week. Boy I both hate and love my job.  
**

**Okay: here's the next chapter. It's short, but it'll keep my ideas going :D So, without further adieu: I don't own the story. If I did, well: I wouldn't be writing in FANfiction about them :D.  
**

**So, thanks for waiting, and enjoy. If my character's are Mary Sues, I'll try not to let them fall into that category. Besides, as the story goes on, I'll have time to let them grow out of it. No one knows what to make out of a person they've just met, after all ;)  
**

**So, please enjoy. And review what you think please :D  
**

* * *

**Of Flowers and Turtles in the Night**

**Chapter one  
**

The first thing that came to mind was her pain. It seemed to be located right in behind her eye-sockets like some white-hot, or was it cold? Whatever it was, it hurt like hell had taken residence in her brain. She tried for opening her eyes, but nope! Too bad if she wanted to know where she was. Her brain apparently didn't like it. Nor did her eyes.

"Arghh! What bloody hit me?"

"Uh, the Purple Dragons," a gentle voice replied.

"Purple Dragons huh?" Roseanne muttered as she rolled onto her back, eyes still closed. She tried opening her eyes again. Nope. Not working. Sighing, she shifted her gaze back towards whatever she'd been lying against. She pressed her eyes into what felt like some sort of cushion. She groaned, feeling sick in her stomach. She hated migraines. But wait! She had heard that voice before. She snapped back up, adrenalin pumping... but cried out in agony as her migraine forced her back down.

"Take it easy!" that same voice stressed. She felt hands circle her arms that held the sides of her temples, nails digging into her scalp as if it could stop the pain. "You're going to hurt yourself. Tell me what hurts!"

"My head!" she managed to groan out. "My brain... feels like... it's being... split apart... and bashed in.. at... the same... time!"

She heard movements, then she felt herself pushed up into a sitting position. "Here, take these and drink some water. They'll help with the pain."

Roseanne, on principle, didn't like taking any sort of drugs from people unknown to her. However, the pain pushed her to do so. She followed his commands like a wet kitten and managed to swallow five pills and drank all the water. The water seemed to do something, because it eased her stomach. But her brain still hurt.

"How... long?" she asked.

"Shouldn't be too long," the voice replied, rubbing her temples.

For some reason, that began to soothe it. The pain melted somewhat away, but it was still painful. Then, the pills started to work and she felt drowsy and groggy.

"Thank... you," she said, eyes managing to open... to see a pair of warm eyes... surrounded by purple and green.

Her eyes widened, but the pull of sleep was too much of a force to be reckoned with.

And she was dragged into darkness.

Donatello sighed, rubbing at the back of his neck as the girl fell into his plastron. Had he been human, he'd bet his cheeks would be red from embarrassment.

She had beautiful deep blue eyes. Her hair framed her face, having fallen out of the ponytail she'd worn. Her hair tie had disappeared when Raphael had picked her up.

He didn't move, not wanting to wake the poor girl from her sleep.

Instead, he touched her forehead, and frowned.

She had a fever...

* * *

"Well we can't just stand around!" Jasanne snapped, slamming her mug onto the counter of their kitchen.

"Technically you're sitting," Lilyanna droned out idly. Her light blue eyes different to her twin's. Compared to Rosanne's personality, Lilyanna was the picture of calm.

"Don't even!" Jasanne muttered the rest under her breath, then sighed and looked at her broken mug. "We have to find her."

"But Mum and Dad have put us on lockdown," Lavanne pointed out. She ruffled the newspaper in her hands, hazel eyes never leaving the pages. "And there haven't been any announcements on Missing Person's."

"Well," Jasanne smirked, "We're just going to have to go on a field trip for a school report." She looked at her sister's and leant forward, pushing her mug into the bin near the counter. "Who wants to learn about Feudal Japan?"

Lilyanna turned a deadpan stare while Lavanne cocked her brow.

Jasanne just laughed at their sceptical looks.

"How else are we meant to get round our lockdown? Our parents are suckers for our educational pursuits."


End file.
